The present invention relates to flashlights and more particularly to a flashlight having a auxiliary shut-off switch actuated by placement of the flashlight face down onto a solid surface.
Flashlights are commonly small battery-powered portable electric lights. Typically the battery or batteries are contained within a base portion which is adapted to be held in one hand or which has a handle attached thereto. The base portion usually has a main switch located on it so that a person can conveniently turn the flashlight on or off with the thumb of the hand holding the flashlight.
Flashlights also commonly have an end portion, referred to sometimes herein as a face or a face portion, which contains a light bulb or other illuminating device. Typically, the face portion is frusto-conical in shape with the smaller end attached to or protruding from a base portion. The light bulb is electrically connected to the battery power in a circuit that can be completed or broken by mechanically actuating the main switch, usually by pressing by mechanically actuating the main switch, usually by pressing a button or by moving a slide located on the base portion.
Flashlights are often used to illuminate areas not easily illuminated by fixed lighting. Often flashlights are needed only intermittently and a user sometimes places the flashlight face down on a solid surface until the flashlight is next needed. If the main switch is not actuated to turn off the flashlight to conserve the battery power during periods of non-use, then the useful working life of the battery or batteries is reduced. Also, if a user is concentrating on a work task and must reach for a flashlight that is off, the user must manually actuate the main switch to turn on the flashlight.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved flashlight in which the electrical circuit is interrupted when the flashlight is placed facedown onto a solid surface.
It is further object of this invention to provide a flashlight containing an auxiliary switch which is actuated to break the electrical circuit when the flashlight is placed facedown into a solid surface.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a flashlight containing an auxiliary switch which is actuated to complete the electrical circuit when the flashlight is picked up from a facedown position while the main switch is in a closed position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part are obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the articles and apparatus disclosed in the specification and drawings and particularly pointed out in the articles an apparatus in the appended claims.